1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container with mixing cartridge, and more particularly, to a container for segregating ingredients in two or more chambers until such time as mixing is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Act
A wide variety of compositions have been marketed in packages keeping two components separated until mixed or used. Dual container systems for mixing two-part medicinal, cosmetic, beverage and household products have been provided. In some of these devices a frangible wall separates the two fluid-containing chambers and no control of the amount of one component to be mixed into the other is feasible. Other arrangements include rupturable separating walls or membranes and are prone to premature rupturing, leakage chambers, and incomplete mixing within the container prior to delivery. Exemplary of the recent devices having a frangible wall are those taught by Morane et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,604 and by Lanfranconi et al In U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,136. These devices have coaxial chambers with trocars fitting telescopically within the smaller chambers and being operative by movement along the common axis.